Cómo convertirse en un olimpico
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Lena (la autora desaparecida) regresa con su confiable camarógrafo (Hermes -a quién tuvo que darle un aumento-), para llevar a cabo una entrevista con los Dioses Olimpicos intentando contestar una simple pregunta ¿Cómo convertirse en un olimpico? Un fic con motivo de "El mes de los Dioses".


**Cómo convertirse en un Olímpico**

 _Como adelanto de "El mes de los Dioses"_

* * *

 **Cómo convertirse en un Olímpico**

 **Zeus (Padre de los Dioses y los hombres, Rey del Olimpo, Dios del Rayo, Infiel de tiempo completo)**

Es lo más fácil que he hecho en mi vida. Y he hecho muchas cosas en mi vida.

Lo primero que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de ser hijo de los dioses titánicos que estaban en el poder. Ergo mami y el viejo engreído. Después tienes que asegurarte de ser el último en nacer, así tu madre está cansada de perder hijos y se decide a ocultarte y tus hermanos le causaron tal indigestión a tu viejo que él no nota la diferencia entre un cuerpo de carne y hueso y una piedra.

Luego tu madre le da algo al viejo para que escupa a tus hermanos y tú asumes el control (tus hermanos están muy ocupados sacándose la saliva y quién sabe qué otras cosas) y encierras a tu padre y a sus hermanos (por las dudas) en el pozo más profundo del Inframundo y te autonombras Rey del Olimpo, por supuesto también arreglas que en el sorteo te salga ese puesto.

Como dije, muy fácil.

* * *

 **Poseidón (Dios de los mares y los terremotos, Rey de Atlantis, Infiel de medio-tiempo )**

Bueno, no hice mucho. Solo tenía un par de minutos de nacido cuando mi papá me comió. No quiero hablar de eso. Es muy doloroso.

Lo único que hice que me garantizó un lugar en el Olimpo fue ayudar a Zeus a arreglar el sorteo y hacer que Hades se quedara en el Inframundo. Zeus piensa que se sacó la lotería con el puesto pero él es el que tiene que vivir con nuestras hermanas (que no están nada felices de que las hayamos excluido del asunto "repartirse los reinos") y mis sobrinos, que están uno más loco que el otro.

Yo me quedo en el mar. El mar es perfecto. El aire, las sirenas, el sol, las sirenas, el leve balanceo de las olas, las sirenas, si alguien te molesta lo ahogas y listo… ¿Ya mencioné a las sirenas?

* * *

 **Hades (Dios de los muertos, Rey del Inframundo, Esposo fiel)**

¿Acaso Zeus no se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de las "cosas que hizo" para convertirse en un olímpico no las hizo él?

Te diré la verdad. Lo único que hice para llegar a donde estoy fue nacer de las personas correctas y tener a los hermanos más egoístas y egocéntricos del mundo. Además soy olímpico de nombre, porque con la suegra que tengo ni me conviene poner pie en ese lugar.

Me molestaba que me hubiera tocado el Inframundo (Si, sé que mis hermanos arreglaron todo. Los mal agradecidos) pero considerando que la mayor parte del tiempo alguien está peleando con alguien, o alguien se acuesta con la esposa de alguien, o alguien persigue a otro alguien con una guadaña (¿Quién fue la mente brillante que pensó que darle una guadaña a Demeter era una buena idea?) me gusta donde estoy.

Lo único malo es tener que ser el encargado de vigilar que Cronos y los titanes no se escapen. Aunque no es tan difícil, siempre que les des cartas para jugar al póker son felices.

¿Creen que Zeus se haya dado cuenta de que dejé que algunas de nuestras tías se mudaran al Olimpo? No le digan.

* * *

 **Demeter (Diosa de la agricultura, Dueña de una guadaña, Madre sobreprotectora, Suegra de pesadillas)**

Nacer de las personas correctas y tener los hermanos correctos… excepto Hades. Él no es mi hermano. Está muerto para mí. Y pronto estará muerto para todos. ¿Cómo se atreve a llevarse a mi preciosa Core contra su voluntad?

Tampoco Zeus, también está muerto para mí y pronto lo estará para el mundo. ¿Cómo se atreve a dejar que Hades se llevé a mi preciosa Core por medio año?

Y Poseidón tampoco es mi hermano a mis ojos. No sé por qué, pero seguro algo va a hacer en algún momento y yo ya estoy lista para perseguirlo con mi guadaña. ¿Sabían que es la misma que castró a Urano? ¿Adivinen quienes sufrirán el mismo destino?

* * *

 **Hera (Reina de los Dioses, Diosa del matrimonio, Esposa fiel, Mujer Vengativa de tiempo completo)**

Acepté casarme con Zeus. Fue un grave error pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Siempre podría intentar ser viuda pero sin Zeus lo más probable es que Poseidón se quede con el Olimpo y eso sería catastrófico.

Zeus podrá ser un terrible marido, un padre ausente, un hermano egoísta, un hijo terrible pero es un buen líder. Mantener el Olimpo en pie con los desastres diarios que suceden no es fácil.

Ser olímpica no es muy diferente que ser un dios normal. Se supone que te da el privilegio de vivir en el Olimpo pero ya viven tantos en aquí que no es nada especial.

* * *

 **Hestia (Diosa del Hogar y del Fuego, Hermana mayor, Voz de la Razón, Mediadora en las peleas familiares, Primera Diosa virgen)**

Yo no soy olímpica. Era olímpica pero después Zeus vino llorando y de rodillas a decirme que había embarazado a otra fulana y que tenía otro hijo en camino y que el niño necesitaría un hogar porque Hera seguro mataría a la madre y él no sabía qué hacer. (Proteger a la mujer que hiciste blanco de tu esposa sería un buen comienzo).

Su lloriqueo me estaba dando jaqueca y estaba interrumpiendo mi telenovela asique le dije:

"¿Si digo que sí, me dejas en paz?" y eso fue todo. Perdí mi título (que no vale nada porque no hay forma de que me saquen a patadas del Olimpo. Soy la que arregla todos los problemas) y pude volver a mi telenovela.

* * *

 **Artemisa (Diosa de la caza, la luna y los nacimientos, Gemela de Apolo, Mejor amiga de Dionisio, Amienemiga de Athena, Diosa virgen)**

Soy hija de Zeus, el titulo viene de regalo. Tenía que ser un buen regalo porque Hera mató a mi madre e intentó matarnos a mí y a Apolo.

Aunque terminó siendo un regalo terrible. De un lado tengo a Apolo de vecino, todavía no sé por qué lo salvé. Podría haber sido "hija única" en lugar de "una de los gemelos". Del otro lado tengo a la señorita-nunca-hago-nada-mal-miren-que-lista-soy. No tan lista considerando que una mortal tejía mejor que ella.

Es una pesadilla, estoy considerando renunciar al título de olímpica y mudarme al otro lado del mundo. Escuché que los dioses nórdicos se la pasan de cacería y Odín no tiene problemas en adoptar seres de otros mundos. Además parece que es mejor esposo y padre que Zeus. Lo que sea para alejarme de las pestes.

* * *

 **Apolo (Dios del sol, la profecía y las plagas, Gemelo de Artemisa, Compañero de parranda de Dionisio)**

Todo se lo debo a Misa. Si ella no me hubiera salvado la vida no habría tenido la oportunidad. Mi hermana de verdad que me quiere mucho. No podría vivir sin mí para iluminar su día. Aunque a veces se queja de que es demasiada luz y sus plantas se están muriendo… esa es la tía Demeter.

Misa se queja de que con tanto sol los animales no tienen ganas de salir y ella no puede cazar a gusto… ¿o era lo de las amazonas? Ya no me acuerdo.

Pero lo único que tienes que hacer es tener a la mejor hermana del mundo. La que dice que va a matarte pero que te ama lo suficiente como para vivir al lado tuyo.

* * *

 **Athena "Saori" (Diosa de la sabiduría, la guerra y las artes manuales, Protectora de la Tierra, Hija favorita de Zeus, amienemiga de Artemisa, mejor amiga de Hermes, Diosa Virgen)**

Llegue a donde estoy por mis propios méritos. Soy la diosa de la Sabiduría, me gané mi lugar en el Olimpo. Además soy la favorita de mi papi asique era seguro que no importaba cuanto se negara la vieja harpía (lamento ofender a las harpías), yo iba a ser una olímpica.

Igual no estoy mucho en el olimpo porque soy tan confiable que papi decidió entregarme la tierra.

* * *

 **Ares (Dios de la guerra violenta, Hermano dedicado, Amante de Afrodita, Padre ejemplar, Enemigo de Athena)**

Jajajajajajajaja. ¿Athena de verdad se cree lo que dice? La única razón por la que es una olímpica es por ser hija de Zeus. Y ni siquiera es una hija legítima. Ninguno de mis medio-hermanos debería ser un olímpico. No tengo nada en contra de Misa, Apolo, Niso o Hermes pero no es justo.

Tengo dos hermanas que no son olímpicas. ¿Alguien me explica cómo es eso posible? Está bien, Hebe habría renunciado al puesto como la tía Hestia pero ¿E Ilitia? La pobrecita no es olímpica, era la diosa de los partos pero después Zeus le dio el título a Artemisa porque ayudó a traer al pelirrojo al mundo (yo sé que se arrepiente) y ahora no es nada. Es diosa de nada. La tengo en mi templo llorando por las esquinas con Phobos y Deimos intentado animarla.

* * *

 **Dionisio (Dios del vino, Fiestero profesional, Mejor amigo de Misa, Animador de fiestas)**

Según me contó mi padre, no se suponía que yo fuera un olímpico porque ya no había lugares. El olimpo solo tiene doce templos. Pero, mi amada tiita Hestia sintió pena de que yo quedara excluido por ser el más joven de los hijos de Zeus y se acercó a mi padre ofreciéndome humildemente su lugar. Al principio Zeus no quería aceptar porque dijo que no era justo pero terminó cediendo porque no hay quien resista los ojos de borrego de Hestia.

Igual no entiendo por qué era necesario que me cediera el lugar. Hay dos templos que están vacíos la mayoría del tiempo. El templo de Hades lo usa Seph cada tanto para esconderse de Demeter pero el de Pose lleva vació tanto tiempo que ya tenemos arañas olímpicas.

* * *

 **Hermes (Dios mensajero, de los ladrones y del comercio, Chismoso profesional, Cineasta amateur, Mejor amigo de Athena)**

El título de olímpico ya paso de moda. Lo usan algunos para darse aires de importancia *cof*Athena, Hera, Zeus*cof*.

Piénsalo ¿Qué diferencia a un dios "olímpico" de otros dioses? Que viven en el olimpo. Entonces por definición, Hades y Poseidón no serían olímpicos. Athena se la pasa encarnada en la tierra asique no sería olímpica. Niso se la pasa en su bar o de parrada asique no sería olímpico.

Ahora para los dioses que por definición serían olímpicos tenemos a Ares, Artemisa, Apolo, Hefestos, Afrodita, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter (todos queremos que se mude), Nike, Phobos, Deimos, Eros, Anteros, Ilitia, Seph y la lista sigue. Incluso hay titanes como Phoebe, Selene y en ocasiones la abuela. Y no-dioses como las arañas en el templo de Poseidón.

Técnicamente soy uno pero como vivo de acá para allá, durmiendo en los templos de los demás y recolectando chismes no tengo templo propio asiqué no sería un olímpico.

* * *

 **Hefestos (Dios de la metalurgia y los volcanes, Inventor de medio-tiempo, Arquitecto oficial del Olimpo, Esposo ejemplar)**

Comparto la opinión de Hermes. Lo primero que hicieron después de que nací fue… bueno, me echaron del Olimpo (cuanto amor tenía mi madre por mí, solo porque no era hermoso como Ares).

Lo primero que hicieron cuando volví al Olimpo fue… bueno, me casaron con Afrodita (¿Quién se cree que la diosa del amor puede ser fiel? Y para colmo me engaña con Ares) y después me volvieron a echar (gracias, madre. No recordaba cómo se veía el piso de cerca).

De hecho la única razón por la que me trajeron de regreso fue porque Zeus estaba cansado de que más de la mitad de los habitantes del Olimpo se hospedaran en su templo y necesitaba a alguien que construyera más. Me ofreció el título de "olímpico" como si fuera una capa de oro y su rayo.

No importa. Me vengue de todos ellos y les hice las sillas y las camas más incomodas.

* * *

 **Afrodita (Diosa del amor y la belleza, Esposa Infiel, Madre desentendida, Reina del drama)**

Si alguien en la cima de este monte apestoso tiene el derecho de llamarse olímpico soy yo. Soy hija de Urano, una titanide. Es que luzco tan joven para mi edad que me confunden con una diosa de la generación de Ares.

Pero como Zeus aceptó darme mi propio templo para que no tuviera que vivir con Hefestos, no me quejo.

¿Además han visto los bombones que se pasean por estos jardines?

* * *

 **Las arañas del templo de Pose (Ocupas)**

Empieza tu nido en la esquina más olvidada y aprovecha que el dueño de casa no está nunca. Además engendra miedo en tus vecinos y nunca vendrán a molestarte. Ni siquiera los gemelos tenebrosos se animan a poner pie en este templo.

* * *

 **Lena (Bibliotecaria, escritora de fics que vive desapareciendo, Jefa de Hermes, Explotadora de musas)**

En conclusión solo hay que comprar un templo, alquilar una habitación o meterse de ocupa en un templo cuyo dueño no preste mucha atención.

Creí que ser olímpico iba a ser más difícil. Ya estoy arreglando precios con Hefesto.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer…_

 _Iba a hacer el mes de Hades pero tengo que volver a ver toda la saga para poder sacar ideas. Mientras tanto, el Olimpo está lleno de historias y dramas familiares._

 _Saludos_


End file.
